Iori Yagami (7★)
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 860177 |altname = Iori Yagami |no = 8221 |element = Dark |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 43 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 3 |animation_attack = 190 |animation_idle = 113 |animation_move = 8 |movespeed_attack = 0.0024 |movespeed_skill = 0.0024 |speedtype_attack = 4 |speedtype_skill = 4 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 71, 77, 83, 89, 95, 101, 105, 109, 113, 117 |normal_distribute = 9, 9, 9, 9, 9, 13, 11, 11, 10, 10 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 71, 77, 83, 89, 95, 98, 101, 104, 107, 110, 113, 119, 125, 131 |bb_distribute = 9, 9, 9, 9, 9, 13, 11, 11, 10, 10, 1, 1, 1, 1 |bb_totaldistr = 104 |sbb_frames = 71, 77, 83, 89, 95, 101, 104, 107, 110, 113, 116, 119, 122, 125, 131, 137 |sbb_distribute = 9, 9, 9, 9, 9, 13, 11, 11, 10, 10, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1 |sbb_totaldistr = 106 |ubb_frames = 71, 75, 79, 83, 87, 91, 95, 97, 99, 101, 103, 105, 107, 109, 111, 115, 119, 125, 131, 139 |ubb_distribute = 9, 9, 9, 9, 9, 13, 11, 11, 10, 10, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1 |ubb_totaldistr = 110 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = The heir of the Yagami style of ancient martial arts. Iori realized that the invitation to the Scarlet Abyss Tournament was a trap. However, without knowing who the mastermind was, he decided that the quickest course of action was simply to take the bait. His travels took him around the globe, and it was at an abandoned graveyard that he finally found the gate to the tournament, the invitation practically pulling him inside. Upon entering the gate, he found his psyche under assault by the feelings of rage felt by his opponents in past battles. |summon = These flames, they call to me... |fusion = Interesting, but I did not need your help. |evolution = | hp_base = 4620 |atk_base = 2072 |def_base = 1582 |rec_base = 1638 | hp_lord = 6600 |atk_lord = 2960 |def_lord = 2260 |rec_lord = 2340 | hp_anima = 7492 |rec_anima = 2102 |atk_breaker = 3198 |def_breaker = 2022 |def_guardian = 2492 |rec_guardian = 2221 |def_oracle = 2141 |rec_oracle = 2697 | hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 700 |def_bonus = 280 |rec_bonus = 380 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 10 |normaldc = 40 |ls = Curse of Orochi |lsdescription = 80% boost to Atk, hugely boosts BB Atk & greatly boosts BB gauge when damage taken has exceeded certain amount |lsnote = 150% boost to BB Atk, 5 BC fill when 10,000 damage as HP is taken |bb = DM: Yasakaduki I |bbdescription = 14 combo powerful Fire, Dark attack on all foes, considerably boosts BC efficacy for 3 turns & adds Fire, Dark elements to attack for 3 turns |bbnote = 40% boost |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 14 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 25 |bbdc = 14 |bbmultiplier = 350 |bbhits2 = |bbaoe2 = |bbdc2 = |bbmultiplier2 = |sbb = DM: Yasakaduki II |sbbdescription = 16 combo powerful Fire, Dark attack on all foes, greatly boosts BB Atk for 3 turns, greatly boosts own Atk for 3 turns & adds Fire, Dark elements to attack for 3 turns |sbbnote = 200% boost to BB Atk, 200% self Atk boost |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 16 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 25 |sbbdc = 16 |sbbmultiplier = 560 |sbbhits2 = |sbbaoe2 = |sbbdc2 = |sbbmultiplier2 = |ubb = DM: Yasakaduki MAX |ubbdescription = 20 combo massive Fire, Dark attack on all foes, enormously boosts to BB Atk for 3 turns, reduces own Def by 50% but enormously boosts own Atk for 3 turns & enormously boosts BB gauge for 3 turns |ubbnote = 500% boost to BB Atk, 500% self Atk boost, 50 BC fill each turn |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 20 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 20 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |ubbhits2 = |ubbaoe2 = |ubbdc2 = |ubbmultiplier2 = |es = Cursed Flame |esitem = |esdescription = Hugely boosts Atk relative to remaining HP |esnote = +1% Atk boost per 1% HP lost (not remaining), 100% boost total |evofrom = |evointo = 860178 |evomats1 = Dark Mecha God |evomats2 = Dark Mecha God |evomats3 = Miracle Totem |evomats4 = Dark Totem |evomats5 = Dark Totem |evomats6 = Dark Idol |evomats7 = Metal Mimic |evomats8 = |evoitem = Legend Stone |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |omniskill1_cat = |omniskill1_1_sp = |omniskill1_1_desc = |omniskill1_1_note = |omniskill1_2_sp = |omniskill1_2_desc = |omniskill1_2_note = |omniskill1_3_sp = |omniskill1_3_desc = |omniskill1_3_note = |omniskill1_4_sp = |omniskill1_4_desc = |omniskill1_4_note = |omniskill1_5_sp = |omniskill1_5_desc = |omniskill1_5_note = |omniskill2_cat = |omniskill2_1_sp = |omniskill2_1_desc = |omniskill2_1_note = |omniskill2_2_sp = |omniskill2_2_desc = |omniskill2_2_note = |omniskill2_3_sp = |omniskill2_3_desc = |omniskill2_3_note = |omniskill2_4_sp = |omniskill2_4_desc = |omniskill2_4_note = |omniskill2_5_sp = |omniskill2_5_desc = |omniskill2_5_note = |omniskill3_cat = |omniskill3_1_sp = |omniskill3_1_desc = |omniskill3_1_note = |omniskill3_2_sp = |omniskill3_2_desc = |omniskill3_2_note = |omniskill3_3_sp = |omniskill3_3_desc = |omniskill3_3_note = |omniskill3_4_sp = |omniskill3_4_desc = |omniskill3_4_note = |omniskill3_5_sp = |omniskill3_5_desc = |omniskill3_5_note = |omniskill4_cat = |omniskill4_1_sp = |omniskill4_1_desc = |omniskill4_1_note = |omniskill4_2_sp = |omniskill4_2_desc = |omniskill4_2_note = |omniskill4_3_sp = |omniskill4_3_desc = |omniskill4_3_note = |omniskill4_4_sp = |omniskill4_4_desc = |omniskill4_4_note = |omniskill4_5_sp = |omniskill4_5_desc = |omniskill4_5_note = |omniskill5_cat = |omniskill5_1_sp = |omniskill5_1_desc = |omniskill5_1_note = |omniskill5_2_sp = |omniskill5_2_desc = |omniskill5_2_note = |omniskill5_3_sp = |omniskill5_3_desc = |omniskill5_3_note = |omniskill5_4_sp = |omniskill5_4_desc = |omniskill5_4_note = |omniskill5_5_sp = |omniskill5_5_desc = |omniskill5_5_note = |omniskill6_cat = |omniskill6_1_sp = |omniskill6_1_desc = |omniskill6_1_note = |omniskill6_2_sp = |omniskill6_2_desc = |omniskill6_2_note = |omniskill6_3_sp = |omniskill6_3_desc = |omniskill6_3_note = |omniskill6_4_sp = |omniskill6_4_desc = |omniskill6_4_note = |omniskill6_5_sp = |omniskill6_5_desc = |omniskill6_5_note = |howtoget = *Rare Summon (Limited Edition - Jul 29 7:00 ~ Aug 12 6:59 PST) |bazaar_1_type = Ascension Token |bazaar_1_desc = Fighter's Challenge *Burning Electrocution *Granite Undertow *Scintillating Darkness Ascension of Orochi *Gaia's Will Blood of Orochi *The Night of the Moon “Voltaic” |bazaar_1_bonus = 2 |bazaar_1_image = event_token_0032_item_icon.png |incorrectinfo = true |notes = |addcat = The King of Fighters |addcatname = Iori Yagami1 }}